Attraction
by Artic13
Summary: Project Freelancer is in need of a new Agent and the Director has the perfect person in mind, the kind and adventurous Agent Alaska. Her first day on the job she meets North, another agent. North is both caring and brave, he holds his team together. He also has a slight crush on Alaska. Could they be perfect for each other, or will training and missions tear them apart?
1. Reading in the lounge Chapter 1

It was a slow day at project freelancer. Not much was going on, besides Agents training for the next mission and others sleeping in. North was the only one in the lounge. He sat on the couch reading a book. _Nice to have some much needed rest._ He thought to himself. North looked up from his book and heard a single set of foot steps in the hall. He put down his book, he looked up to meet a pear of gray eyes walking into the lounge. North took a look at the girl in front of him. She was tall and slim with perfect curves down her body. Her hair was cut right above her chin and it was a light brown, with both red and blond highlights through it. Her lips were a dark shade of pink and she had freckles across her cheeks. She was wearing a pear of combat boots with black jeans and a black tank top. She was simply_ beautiful._

"Hey I'm sorry, I didn't known anyone was in here. I can go if you want."

She said softly, while looking down. North realized that he was staring at her and he coughed to clear his voice. She looked back up and he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, it's fine, don't go. Not that many people really hang out at the lounge during the day, but I would love to have some company."

She smiled sweetly at North and she walked over to the couch and sat next to him. North turned himself to the right to look at her.

"My names North Dakota, but you can call me North."

The girl extended her hand and North took it. They both shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Alaska or Ailey for short. I'm the new Agent."

"Nice to meet you as well Ailey."

Ailey looked at North with a bewildered look on her face. She shock her head and half smiled at him.

"I think I met your sister."

"Oh yeah?"

North asked, a little bit confused.

"Yeah, South Dakota. You both look a lot a like, and I thought with the whole Dakota thing you guys might be related."

North grinned and chuckled.

"Yes we are. She's my twin sister. I hope she didn't give you a hard time."

Alaska smiled and let out a soft laugh.

"I bumped into her on the way to my room. She called me an asshole and told me to watch where I was going, but besides that she seems pretty cool."

North smiled, He imagined their encounter in his mind. South can be a little hard to get along with, but he was glad that Ailey seemed to like her.

"I'm sorry about the way you both met. She really is a good person, she just kind of has some angry issues."

Ailey sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's fine, we all have issues."

Ailey leaned back into the couch. She crossed her right leg over her left, She looked over Norths shoulders and saw the book he was reading. She smiled.

"Nice book choice, I love a midsummer's night."

North raised his right eyebrow. _Smart and sexy._

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I've must of read it about a billion times."

Ailey leans even closer over North. She picks up the book and opens it. He could feel her body against his. Ailey started to read a part of the book out load. North however could not concentrate on the book. He could feel the warmth of her bear skin against his arm. He could feel her hot breath against his neck, sending cool chills though out his body. She turned her head a little and a small bit of her hair fell across his face. North looked away from the book and saw right down her tank top, he could see her perfect breast pushed up against the fabric of her shirt. Ailey was still reading out load and honestly her voice alone could make him hot. Her voice was deep but still feminine at the same time. _Dammit, North think of something. Think of Wash. Think of Wash naked. Think of Wyoming naked. Think of Ailey naked against you..wait, what, no! _

"That's the best part of the whole book."

Ailey said. She closed the book and handed it back to North. She grinned at him and bit lower lip. The way that she was looking at him made him want to jump on her. North sat up fast and pushed himself onto his feet.

"It was nice meeting you Aliey, but right now I have to go and train with York."

"It was nice meeting you too North, I'll see you around."

North smiled and turned away walking out of the lounge. Sure it was a lie, but he could feel his growing erection against his sweat pants, not a good thing. North really hasn't thought of a girl the way he thought about Aliey, well not in a long time that is. Besides the fact that he thought she was very attractive, he also thought she was a well rounded individual and he wanted to become friends with her, Maybe even more. Good thing his room was right around the corner, because his body was becoming a little harder to control. North hoped to see more of Ailey, The first girl in a long time that he felt an attraction to.

- Author Note -

So I think North is one cool cat, so I decided to write a story about him. Let me know what you guys think? Thanks for reading. Reviews are awesome and always helpful. You guys rule!


	2. Who was that guy? Chapter 2

Alaska felt her cheeks become warm and a smile crept across her glowing face. Did she really just make North hard? She couldn't help but laugh, just when he thought he was in the clear, she saw his umm, package. Sure it was funny the way North stormed out of the lounge making up some bullshit excuse, but she also thought it was cute. Alaska bit her lower lip and thought of all the ways she could tease him about it. There was no question about it, North was a very attractive guy. His light blond hair slightly spiked in the front, his sky blue eyes and his toned body. Besides the obvious, North just seemed like a sweet guy. Like the kind of guy that Alaska could become friends with. To be honest Alaska was very shy, guys like North always intimated her. Alaska let out a deep sigh, it's been a long day. She's spent almost half the day in training, so she hasn't really talk with any of the other Agents. Well besides Carolina, who was helping her in training. Alaska really liked the red head, she was a great teacher. She admired Carolina's determination and hard work. Alaska also liked the way that North warmed up to her. Maybe she was good at making friends. She was never the best at first impressions, she's always been to shy to really talk to anyone. North just seemed like the kind of person you would want to spend time talking to. Maybe she would go and find North. The only problem was that she had no idea where anything was, this ship is huge.

* * *

North paced back and forth around his room. He hoped that Alaska didn't see his erection. His face flushed with red and he felt embarrassed. North faced palmed himself and fell onto his bed. Come on North clear your mind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and then let it out. _She's just a new rookie, that's all. She just so happens to have an amazing body and... North stop!_ There was something about her that made him go crazy. Maybe it was the way she smiled at him, or maybe it was because North had never seen anyone as beautiful as her. North looked down and saw that his problem was still there. He took his right hand and slide it down his pants. he grabbed onto his manhood one finger at a time. He thought about Alaska and her perfect pink lips. He thought about her taking every inch of him inside of her warm mouth. He thought about her tongue twisting around the tip of his erection, flicking it back and forth. North let out a soft whimper and he started speeding up his hand motions. North bit his lip feeling the pleasure build, he let his body take over and he came hard all over his hand. He closed his eyes and he saw Alaska, what was with this girl?

* * *

Alaska mindlessly wander around the ship. She sighed thinking that this ship was probably the same size as the state of Alaska. She turned the corner and saw two guys walking her way. The one man had brown hair that was in a messy style and the other had dirty blond hair with his bangs falling just before his eyes.

"Hey it's the rookie."

The brown haired guy called out. He started walking up to Alaska with the other guy following behind him. Both men stopped and took a look at Alaska.

"How's training going? The first couple days can be kind of hard."

The blonde hair guy asked. Alaska shrugged and she smiled at him.

"It's been tough, nothing I can't handle though. Thanks for asking."

"I heard from Carolina that you got some skill."

Alaska smiled and her face lit up a little. She was glad that Carolina thought she was a good soldier.

"Oh and by the way, I'm York and this is Wash."

The brown haired man said while putting his arm around the blond haired man.

"I'm Alaska, and it's nice to meet you both."

"Well Alaska, me and Wash are on our way to the mess hall for dinner, What to come?"

Alaska looked up at York and she smiled.

"Sounds great, I'm starving."

The three of them walked down the hall on the way to the mess hall. Alaska still had North on her mind, she guessed she would just have to find him another time.


	3. Let's get to know each other Chapter 3

Alaska grabbed a tray and followed behind York and Wash. She put an apple, a banana and a sandwich on to her tray. At the end of the line she grabbed a bottle of water. The mess hall was filled with soldiers all sitting at different tables. She noticed Carolina setting at a table in the far back corner. Alaska, Wash and York made there way over to a long table that Carolina was already sitting at. Alaska put down her tray next to Carolina, Wash and York sat across form them. Carolina looked at Alaska and half smiled.

"So you survived your fist day of training, congrats."

Alaska smiled and took a small bite out of her apple.

"Thanks."

Wash laughed.

"We saw her mindlessly walking the halls so we brought her with us to the mess hall, Boss."

"Good. This place is huge, and we don't need you getting lost."

Alaska nodded at Carolina and she took another bite out of her apple.

"Aliey!"

Alaska took a quick look up from her food and saw North headed her way. He waved at her and she waved back. York looked at North and then back at Alaska, he raised his right eyebrow and Alaska just blushed.

"Hey North. What's going on?"

"Hey, nothing new. how about you?"

North sat down next to York, right across from Alaska.

"I see that you already met Alaska."

North looked up and blushed lightly at Alaska. He turned away to face York.

"Yeah, earlier today."

"Sounds like you took the day off Agent. You where supposed to meet York a while ago, for hand to hand combat training."

North bit his lower lip and his pale skin turned almost completely red.

"But I did meet York for training."

North was a bad liar, almost as bad a York. He already knew that they wouldn't pull this off. He elbowed York in the side and York rolled his eyes. Alaska's face also turned a light pink.

"Oh yeah, North and myself trained, no worries Carolina."

Wash started giggling and Carolina narrowed her eyes at him. He stopped right after that. York said something, but Alaska slowly started to drift away from the conversation, caught up in her own thoughts. She looked across the table and met Norths eyes. She looked into his sky blue eyes and felt more at ease. His eyes looking deep into her, she never wanted to look away, until she heard a loud tray fall onto the table. Alaska looked to her left and saw Norths sister, South. She narrowed her eyes at Alaska and slammed her fist down onto the table. Alaska jumped back slightly.

"You, You Bitch! Thanks for taking my place on the waiting list to get an AI."

"The what?"

Alaska asked, confused. York and North both got up and moved over to wear South was.

"South clam down."

"Fuck off York. You dumb Bitch, you can't take them away from me."

"Don't ever call her that."

North said. South pushed past York and looked her brother right in the eye. South saw that he was being serious and she turned away from him. She looked back at Alaska and grabbed onto her tank top.

"This isn't over."

South pushed Alaska back a little and She fell into Carolina's arms. South walked away from them. North came over to Alaska and sat next to her. Alaska was speechless because she had no idea what this AI was or why South would be so upset with her.

"Vulture."

Carolina mumbled under her breath. North put his hand on Alaska's shoulder. She looked up into his mesmerizing blue eyes, once again Alaska blushed. North smiled at her.

"Are you okay?"

North started to rub her shoulder slightly and it felt good, it also calmed her down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What was she talking about?"

North let out a deep sigh.

"Come with me. I think the Director wanted to talk to you about it, but you already know."

* * *

Alaska nodded at North and they both left the mess hall.

"Since the Director doesn't know about this we have to go somewhere with out cameras, somewhere not a lot of people go. How about my room?"

"Okay."

Alaska said softly.

"I know this is confusing, but I'll explain everything."

North pondered if he should show Alaska the AI he had, Theta. He had to pull Theta today, because he didn't want the AI to know any of his more mature thoughts. He hoped the little guy wasn't scared. North smiled, Theta's personality really grew on him. North and Alaska took a right down the hall and now they were in the bunking area. The last room on the left is his room. North takes out his key and starts to open the door.

"You share a room with York?"

North got the door opened and he looked behind him to see Alaska pointing to the name tags on the door. North chuckled.

"Yeah, he's a great roommate, besides when Carolina spends the night."

They both walked into the room and Alaska had her arms crossed, her right eyebrow raised. North closed the door behind them.

"Oh really, what about Carolina spending the night with York?"

North pushed his hands into his pants pockets and lightly laughed.

"York would kill me if I told you."

Alaska smiled evilly at North. She started moving closer to him, looking right into his sky blue eyes. Soon North could feel Alaska's warm breath across his face.

"Do you want me to show you what I think they did together?"

North bit his lower lip and nodded his head slowly. _Was this really happening?_

Alaska moved in even closer to North. She learned her head up, standing on her tip toes and North felt her lips press against his. The kiss felt real and natural. It felt like both there lips were supposed to fit together. _This is crazy, we just met._ North's mind was telling him to stop, but his body wouldn't give in, not now. He felt like his body was on fire, on fire with lust for Alaska. _He should wait, what did he really know about her?_ She liked to read good books and she was beautiful, not enough reasons to sleep with her, _but fuck it._ This was a war and he might never have this chance again. North picked Alaska up and she warped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to his bed and with out braking there kiss he laid her down on it. North fell on top of her and Alaska rocked her hips against his. Alaska pulled North's head down to deepen the kiss. North broke away from the kiss and looked down at Alaska who's face was flushed over with a light pink. He was breathing heavy now and so was she. He saw her dark pink lips form a slight smile and her gray eyes brighten. He wanted this more then anything,_ but did she?_ North moved a peace of brown hair away from her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Alaska pulled Norths head back down. she kissed his jaw line and then all the way up to his ear.

"Yes, take me."

She said seductively into his ear. North smiled against her. He slide his cold bare hands up her tank top and she gasped at his cold touch, her body was lightly shaking. North loved the way her skin was so smooth and warm. He loved the way she would her breathing became heavier the farther his hands traveled up her shirt. He felt her hard nipples against the fabric of her bra. He traced his fingers over them and she let out a soft whimper. North pulled her tank top over her head and onto the floor. North pressed kisses along her neck and she let out a moan every time he hit the right spot. His hands moving to her back, he unhooked her bra and it fell to the floor. He takes a look at her perfect breast and slowly started kissing all over them. She pushes her hands through his hair and he flicked his tongue across her hard nipples. Alaska let out soft whimper and she begged for more, he was already falling in love with pleasing her. North kissed his way back up to her lips. Alaska could feel his hands unbuttoning her jeans. She grabbed onto Norths back and started tugging his shirt off over his head, It fell to the floor. She looked at his body and she admired every toned inch of it. Alaska took her hand and traced it down his firm abs. She moved her hand down to his pants she started pulling them down, North kicks them off, then North ripped Alaska's pants off her legs. Alaska moved her hands down to Norths hips. She slides his boxers off and she glided her hand over his erection. Norths breathing hitches and he lets out a soft moan. Alaska uses her thumb to glide it over the tip of his penis, she feels the warm liquid of his pre-come all over the tip. Alaska moves her hands back up Norths body and onto his shoulders. North presses a kiss against her lips and slides his erection into her warm body. Alaska gasped in pure pleasure, feeling every long inch of him enter her. North pushes his hands deep into her brown hair, he lightly pulls on her hair and she lets out a moan in deep arousal. North's thrusting becomes quicker and then more harder and faster. Alaska moves her hips up to meet his ever thrust. North feels a jolt of electricity run through his body. He moves his hands back down to Alaska's hips. He thrust himself even deeper into Alaska, throwing off there fluid motion. Alaska throws her head back and lets out a squeaky whine, the hottest thing North has ever heard. Alaska brings her hand up to North's face, taking advantage of his parted lips she pulls his head down and slips her tongue in his mouth. North plays with her tongue, he starts feeling even more pleasure and he brakes away from her and he lets out a soft whimper. North hits the exact, perfect space inside her and Alaska lets out a load high pitch whimper. she's almost there. Alaska tightens around him, and she heats up a little more. The pressure and heat around North's erection causes him to grip her hips even tighter and he picks up his pace. Alaska is now gasping and North is thrusting even harder, both of them no longer able to deal with the 'almost there' feeling. It happens, Alaska grabs on harder to North's shoulders and North tightens his grip on her hips. With one last hard thrust, Alaska feels a burning liquid run though her and North feels a strong pleasure though out his whole body, they both come at the same time. North rolls off of Alaska, still lost in all the pleasure. Alaska cuddles up against him and he pulls his arm around her, he kisses her forehead. North looks at Alaska and she smiles at him. North's breathing is still uneven and he's left gasping for air, Same as Alaska's.

"That was incredible."

Alaska nods her head. She looks back into Norths eyes, biting her lip slightly.

"I really like you."

She says it softly just above a whisper. North smiles and cups her face with his hand.

"I really like you too, Ailey."


	4. Feelings Chapter 4

"North you in here man?"

North jumped out of his bed hearing the sound of his roommates voice, He was on the other side of the door. North throw Alaska her clothes and he quickly started to put his on.

"Yeah, I'm in here."

Alaska quickly pulled her tank top on over head and she started slipping her legs into her jeans. Alaska lightly giggled at North, who's face was bright red. He was tripping and falling all over the place while he tried to put on his pants.

"Can you open the door?"

"Yeah, umm, hold on."

North picked his shirt up off the floor and throw it on over his head. Alaska jumped off the bed. She pulled the blankets back onto the bed to make sure it looked like nothing had happened. North looked back at Alaska to make sure she was dressed and then he opened the door.

"Hey."

York grinned at North and he elbowed him in the side.

"Hey North. Oh and by the way you have lip gloss on your cheek."

North moved his right hand up to his face and then onto his cheek. He wiped away the lip gloss from his skin. His face turned red while doing so.

"Hey kid."

Alaska waved to York who sat down across from her on his bed.

"Guys I'm going to grab something to drink. Aliey do you want anything?"

"Yeah, a tea would be great."

Alaska looked away from York and she blushed as she made eye contact with North.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

North walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Alaska sat on his bed and she smiled to herself remembering what happened just a few moments before York showed up.

"What are you smiling about?"

York asked, looking up for his book. He raised his right eyebrow at Alaska and she just shrugged.

"Oh umm, nothing really."

"Yeah, sure. I think you're smiling because North is smitten with you."

Alaska looked down and her face flushed with a bright red. York just rolled his eyes and then looked back at his book.

"Anyways, how old are you?"

He asked, turning a page in his book.

"Oh, I'm 21."

York put his book down. He looked at Alaska with a shocked expression on his face.

"You're only 21?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

York chuckled and shock his head.

"No, it's just I thought you were older. You really are just a kid."

"That may be true, but I haven't felt like one in a long time."

The door slowly opened and North had two paper cups in both his hands.

"Hey, I got you some green tea."

North handed Alaska one of the cups. He moved next to her and sat on the bed with her. Alaska crossed both her legs and leaned her back up against the wall. She smiled at North and bit her lower lip.

"Thanks, green tea is my favorite."

North looked up at Alaska, a slight grin came across his face.

"Now I know what kind of tea to make you."

Alaska noticed that North's right hand was now on her hand. She blushed and looked into his eyes. Alaska never saw someone with bright blue eyes like his. His eyes were vast and it made Alaska wondered how deep his thoughts went. Alaska always had a strong interest in peoples thoughts. The human mind amazed her in so many ways. She always wondered what the minds of others said about them. She now wondered what North's mind said about him. _Who was he? _Sure the man was handsome, but it felt like some kind of force drew Alaska to him. There was something about his eyes that made her heart sink deep into her chest. He made her want to know more about him. It was a bad idea to have feelings like this for someone while at war, but she was so intoxicated by him. It made no sense, but something was there. Alaska moved her face closer to North's face. She pushed her lips against his and he kissed back. Alaska slowly pulled away, she felt a pear of eyes on them. She looked across the room and saw York grinning at them. Alaska had no idea what was going to happen now. Now that she was developing feelings for North. It was crazy to think that this was all happening in one day, her first day on the job. Things were moving fast, time waits for no one.


	5. Meet my AI Chapter 5

"Hey North we should show the rookie the AI's."

York said trying to brake the awkward silence between the three of them. North looked across the bed at Alaska and he gave her a shy smile.

"Since you're going to be getting one, I'll show you mine."

Alaska looked at North with a confused expression across her face.

"Theta log on, I want you to meet my friend Aliey."

Aliey looked across the bed and she could see a small pink and blue child like AI appear on North's right shoulder. A shy smile creeps across her lips, She finds the AI's child like nature cute. Theta is hiding behind his skateboard, witch is almost the same size as the tiny AI. Alaska can see that the AI is very nervous around others. She wants Theta to feel more at ease. Alaska decides the best thing to do right now is talk to him.

"Hi Theta, I'm Alaska but you can call me Aliey."

Theta stands on his tip toes and looks over his skateboard at Aliey.

"Hi, Aliey."

Aliey rises her right hand slightly and she gives the AI a small wave.

_"Attention all Agent's. You must all meet in the briefing room right now."_

The sound of the ships AI FILSS makes Theta jump back. North looks to his right shoulder and gives the AI a small smile.

"It's okay Theta, but I need you to log off."

The glowing AI quickly disappears from his shoulder.

"Looks like the Director needs us."

York says while he stands up, he throws his book back onto his bed.

"I didn't think we had any missions today."

Norths says with a soft sigh. York just shakes his head and he puts his right hand on North's left shoulder.

"You know the Director, always something."

The two men look at each other and North lets out another soft sigh. York makes his way to the door and he opens it, leading to the ships main hall way. Aliey fallows behind York and North fallows behind them both. North lightly grabs onto Alaska's hand while walking next to her. His blue eyes meet her gray ones and Aliey grins at him.

"If this is a mission, promise me you'll be safe."

Alaska takes a long look at him, She has no idea how to react to his kindness. She simply smiles at him and gives his hand a light squeeze.

"I'll be fine."

"Come on guys hurry up."

York says, quickly looking behind himself at North and Alaska.

"We can't be late."

The three of them manage to make it in to the briefing room just in time for the Director to walk in. Alaska takes a quick look around the room and see's all the other Agent's.

"As some of you already know, the project has a new Agent. She will be the fields technical hacker and will be assisting Agent York in tonight's mission. The mission is simple, I will need Both Agent York and Agent Alaska to retrieve a Data card for me. The pelican is already waiting for you both. Be safe and get the job done."

"Yes Sir"

Alaska and York say in unison.

"The rest of you are dismissed."

"Yes Sir."

The other Agents all say in unison. Alaska feels her hands lightly shake and she lets out a soft sigh. As they walk out of the briefing room, York puts his hand on her right shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry kid, we'll be fine."

* * *

"I like her she seems nice."

North smiles at the AI when he appears on his right shoulder.

"I'm glad you like her, she is very nice."

"North wait up."

North takes a look behind his shoulder. He see's that Carolina is trying to catch up with him.

"Theta, can you log off for a little, I need to talk to Carolina."

The AI disappears form his shoulder. Carolina is now right next to North, they both walk down the hall way together.

"You seemed a little distracted at the meeting, is everything okay."

North stops walking, he turns to his left and looks at Carolina. Not knowing what to say, he simply shrugs his shoulders back.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Carolina rises her right eyebrow at North and she puts both her hands on her hips.

"Are you sure it's not about Alaska?"

North lets out a deep sigh and starts walking again. _She knows._

"How could you tell?"

Carolina lets out a soft laugh and continues to walk next to North.

"It was pretty obvious, honestly. You're sister on the other hand, doesn't seem to care for her."

North shacks his head and he lets out another sigh.

"You know how she can be. I think when she gets to know Alaska she'll like her."

"I've been meaning to tell you that, it looks like South won't be liking Alaska anything soon. She flipped out when she found out Alaska was going to be her roommate, so me and Wash moved Alaska stuff to my room."

North stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at Carolina and gave her a small half smile.

"Thanks for letting me know. Looks like I'll have to have a chat with my sister."

North turned away from Carolina walking past her on his way to the bunking area of the ship. _What was South's problem with Alaska?_ Something just felt so right between him and Alaska. Things were already going pretty fast for them both, but he really did find himself drawn to her. He wanted to know more about Alaska. He wanted to sit with her and pick apart her brain. She wasn't like any other girl he's met. Not only was she gorgeous, but she was intoxicating. North's mind was completely overwhelmed with thoughts of her. He wanted nothing more then to be with her, because when he was with her, he felt real. When it came down to it, she was driving him crazy.


	6. Dinner Chapter 6

"Okay, so everything seems to be taken care of."

York said as he walked out of the locker rooms with Alaska next to him.

"The director has the data card and Delta is logged off for tonight, time to take it easy."

Alaska let out a soft sigh, a slight smile forms across her lips. She almost feels proud of herself knowing that the mission was a success.

"You did good by the way kid."

Alaska's slight smile grows into a grin. She elbows York in the side and gives him a quick smile.

"Thanks, You did good yourself."

The two of them continued to walk in silence down the hall. Alaska started to think about how great it would be to fall on to her bed with a book and to just relax, it's been a long day. Just then she realized that she has no idea where her room was.

"York, can you help me find my room?"

Alaska asked nervously, hoping she didn't sound too dumb not knowing where it was.

"When I got here the Director never told me where it was located, so I guess I don't really know what room I'm in."

York let out a soft chuckle, he turned his head and flashed Alaska a small grin.

"No need to be nervous Kid, we'll just ask Carolina, she knows everything."

A small smile creeped up across Alaska's lips and she let out a soft laugh.

"Thanks."

"No Problem, we'll head to her room and see what's up."

Alaska and York made a sharp right turn and soon they were both headed down a long hall way. On both sides of the hall way where doors with name plates next to them. Alaska looked to her right, the second next door was Carolina's. Alaska took another quick look at the name plate. She saw that her name was right under Carolina's. York grinned and pointed to the name plate.

"Look's like You're bunking with the boss."

Alaska bit her lower lip, feeling a little nervous.

"look's like it."

York made his right hand into a small fist. He brought his hand up to the door and knocked loudly on it.

"Carolina, it's York and Alaska. You're room will be locked picked in five minutes if you don't answer. If you're both naked and in the shower it will only be five seconds until I pick open the door..."

York got cut off by Carolina opening the door. She had her arms crossed and she narrowed her eyes at York. He just stood there grinning at her.

"Cut it out York."

York just rolled his eyes and moved past Carolina into the small room.

"You know you love me Lina."

Carolina sighed and rolled her eyes. A small smile came across her lips.

"What ever York."

She said sarcastically. Carolina turned her attenuation back to Alaska and moved to the left side of the door.

"You can come in, since this is Your room too."

"Thanks."

Alaska said as she slowly entered the room. She saw that York was already laying across Carolina's bed. Alaska looked to the left side of the room She saw a small bed with two blue blankets on it, a couple of small boxes and a small night stand. Alaska unfolded the blankets and pulled them over her bed. She then opened one of the small boxes. She took out a few of her books and a couple of drawing pencils. She placed her books onto the night stand along with her pencils. She kicked the other two boxes under her bed, _I'll deal with them later._ Alaska heard a soft knock at the door. Before She could turn to see who it was, York yelled out;

"It's open."

Alaska turned and saw the familiar sight of the tall blonde haired Freelancer. She smiled as he closed the door behind him. Her cloudy gray eyes meet his Refreshing light Blue eyes from across the room. His cheeks turned a warm shade of pink and do did her own.

"I brought you something."

In one hand North had a paper cup and with his other hand he was hiding something behind his back. He placed the paper cup onto the night stand.

"Well this is your favorite, green tea. And this is.."

North then pulled a small bowl of mac and cheese from behind his back.

"This is some mac and cheese I made you, because I knew that you missed dinner."

North placed the bowl down on the night stand next to the tea. Alaska looked up at North, who was biting his lower lip. Alaska cheeks flushed with a bright shade of pink. It was so nice to come back too a warm meal and a cup of tea. A simple thank you would not do North's hard work justice. She moved closer to North and she pulled him into a hug. At first North really didn't know what to do, but soon his arms feel into place, wrapped around Alaska.

"Hey North I missed dinner too."

York said form across the room. Carolina lightly punched his right shoulder and York made a sad face at her. York jumped off of Carolina's bed, he grinned at North. He then looked at Carolina.

"Hey Carolina, can I go over the mission report with you."

Carolina looked up at York with a confused expression on her face. She let out a soft sigh and nodded her head at him.

"Alright, let's head to your room and we can go over the report."

As Carolina was walking out the door, York brushed up against North and he softly said;

"Best wing man ever."

Alaska rolled her eyes and North face turned bright red. York grinned at them both while he shut the door as he left.

Now it was just the two of them.


	7. A kiss Chapter 7

Alaska grabbed on to the bowl of mac and cheese with both her hands. She slowly moved it off of the nightstand. She sat down on her bed and let out a soft sigh. Alaska took a huge spoonful of food from the bowl and put the spoon into her mouth. She leaned her back up against the wall and she crossed her right leg over her left. She looked across her bed at North. He had both hands in his pockets and was biting his lower lip while looking down at the floor. Alaska shock her head and a small smile came across her lips, she thought it was cute the way he was awkward around her.

"North."

"Yeah."

North moved his head up and his bright blue eyes shined into Alaska's gray eyes. A shy grin grew across his face.

"Thank you. This, it was really nice of you."

North sat down on the bed next to Alaska, his cheeks flushed with a light shade of pink.

"You're welcome, I just wanted to make sure you had something to eat when you got back from the mission."

Alaska took one more big spoonful of mac and chess, and then placed the bowl down on the night stand next to her bed. She pulled her knees up close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. The room filled with silence. Alaska slowly let her legs fall back down on to the bed. She moved her right hand over one of North's hands. He looked back up at her and Alaska felt her cheeks become warmer.

"I'm sorry about earlier today, I didn't mean to rush anything..."

"Don't be sorry. It..it was amazing."

North said cutting Alaska off. His cheeks were bright red now and his heart was pounding. He turned his head to the right and faced Alaska. He moved his right hand up to her face, rubbing her chin with his thumb. North moved his pointer finger up slightly, he brushed away a few stands of hair form Alaska's eyes.

"I know it was fast, but I know I can trust you."

Alaska smiled and lightly nodded her head at him. She looked deep into his sky blue eyes and she could feel her lower lip quiver.

"That's just it, there's something about you that makes me feel like this is all okay. Almost like this is supposed to happen, like..."

And before she could finish her thought, his lips crashed into her's. Alaska smiled into the kiss and she tilted her head to the side. She closed her eyes and kissed him again.

- Author Note -

Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I've been really busy. Thanks for reading! Reviews make my day and are always helpful.


	8. Falling Chapter 8

North pulled away from the kiss, his eyes were still shut and he had a huge smile on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and met Alaska's soft gray eyes. He pulled his hand down from her hair and turned to his right, to look at the clock on her night stand.

"Oh umm, wow. It's already eleven at night."

Alaska cheeks soon flushed with a bright shade of pink. She elbowed North in the side and then grinned up at him.

"Yeah well maybe it wouldn't be so late, if someone decided to stop kissing me for five seconds."

Norths cheeks got warm and he let out a soft chuckle. He moved his left hand up to Alaska's face and then he pushed it though her soft hair, he looked right into her eyes.

"It's not my fault your lips are so kissable."

North started to blush even more now, and Alaska's smile grew. She pushed her lips against his and then slowly pulled away. North heard the sound of the door opening and he looked over his shoulder and saw Carolina walk in.

"I should probably get going."

North jumped down from Alaska's bed. He smiled sweetly at Alaska and she smiled back at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Alaska jumped down form her bed and warped her arms around North. She stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear.

"Thanks again, for everything."

North looked down at her with a smile. He moved his left hand up to her face and he pushed away a few stands of hair from her eyes. He kissed her forehead and Alaska learned her head up making his lips meet her own, turning his gesture into a full on kiss. He could feel her smile into the kiss.

"Good night."

He said as he broke away from the their kiss.

"Night North."

With that North walk over to the door and opened it. He felt like the luckiest man alive. North made his way down the hall, with a huge grin still across his face. He opened the door to his room and was greeted by a grinning York. North closed the door behind him and rolled his eyes at York. North fell onto his bed, letting out a soft sigh. He smiled to himself and then looked over at York. He still had that stupid smirk on his face. He was now leaning down on his hand while his elbow support his body.

"So."

North rolled his eyes and turned his head to the right so he could face York.

"York if you have something to say, then say it."

"Well it looks like North has a crush on the rookie."

Norths cheeks warmed up and he let out a soft chuckle.

"Just don't say anything to anyone, okay?"

York put his left hand up in defence.

"No worries, I just wanted to see what was going on between you two."

North smiled at him.

"Well, I really like her. She really sweet and really cute."

"North cut the bullshit, did you sleep with her?"

York raised his right eyebrow and North jumped up form laying down.

"No. Not every one is like you, York. Besides that's none of your business anyway."

York let out a soft chuckle and his grin grew wider.

"You're a bad liar, I heard you guys earlier today."

North's face turned crimson red and he down at the floor.

"Well, it's been a really long time since I did anything, and well my body was the one thinking for me. She was the one who started it and I just you know, I trust her."

North move his hard up to his face and let out a deep sigh, he was now starting to ramble.

"By the sound of it, she trusted you a whole lot."

York broke out into load laughter and North just fell back onto his bed.

"North, buddy I'm sorry. But in all seriousness I really like Alaska. She smart, great to work with and witty, kind of like a guy I know."

North shock his head and smiled. He tuned onto his left side, with his body was facing the wall.

"She really is something."

York got up form his bed and walk over to the light switch, turning off the lights.

"Well that's good, I'm happy for you. Good night Remeo."

North closed his eyes, he could almost picture that damn smirk on York's face.

"Night York."

North smiled, letting his mind wonder. He pictured Alaska before he fell asleep. Her soft gray eyes and her muddy red hair. He was falling for her.


End file.
